1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to roasters and, in particular to a roaster with stirring function and heating cover thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, heating devices of roasters on markets are usually provided on the cover body. The high-temperature airflow produced from the cover body is blown to ingredients disposed in the pot for heating continuously. Moreover, a roaster further has stirring function for flipping ingredients (such as French fries or corns) in the pot, thus ingredients in the pot can be exposed to the high-temperature airflow comprehensively to achieve uniform heating.
Stirring function of a roaster is performed through an actuating element that drives a group of reduction gears and a stirring blade to achieve flipping ingredients. According to the group of reduction gears of a roaster is mostly disposed at the bottom of the inner pot, and a linking mechanism is needed for connecting the group of reduction gears disposed at the bottom of the inner pot. At the mean time, an inner space of the roaster will be reduced.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of related art.